O Que Você Lê?
by Lina Limao
Summary: Sai estava prestes a descobrir que Ino era um dos melhores livros de auto-ajuda. :: Presente pra Thais:: Oneshot ::


**Título: **O que você lê?

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: **SaIno

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Livraria

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Sai estava prestes a descobrir que Ino era um dos melhores livros de auto-ajuda. :: Presente pra Thais:: Oneshot ::

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas se fosse, não estaria mais solteiro ^^'

_xox_

**O que você lê?**

A livraria de Konoha. Como era bonita e com uma incrivel variedade de livros. Dentre asmesas de madeira e os bancos vazios, um moreno pálido encontrava-se sozinho com pilhas e mais pilhas de livros. O rosto sem expressão dele, estranhamente, parecia feliz.

Sai espalhou todos os livros de auto-ajuda pela mesa e começou a ler, concentrado. Aquilo, de certa forma, o deixava feliz. Muito feliz.

Naruto e Sakura não entendiam. Sakura até compreendia o fato de ele gostar de ler, mas Naruto achava um absurdo. Dias sem missão eram bons por isso, ele podia se refugiar de seu time e ler. Era tão tranquilizante.

Sai nem percebeu que um olhar mantinha-se sobre ele. Em um dos corredores da livraria, ela escondia-se atrás de um livro de capa preta, enquanto não fazia idéia deseu conteúdo e usava-o apenas para esconder sua presença.

Seu olhar azul penetrante chegava pesar sobre Sai, que sentiu-se observado por alguns instantes. Ela deu um sorriso timido e afastou uma das mechas do cabelo loiro da face. Fechou o livro, colocou-o na estante e aproximou-se da mesa em que Sai mantinha-se tão a vontade. Puxou um pouco a blusinha roxa e sorriu, simpática.

- Oi Sai. – Falou com a voz em tom doce, o máximo que pode. Ele olhou pra cima e lá estava ela, torcendo as mãos. Era a menina loira e estranha da churrascaria. Não podia ser antipático, mas ele realmente queria ler.

- Oi. – Falou enquanto dava um sorriso simpático. Ela pensou que fosse um convite a se sentar e assim o fez, quebrando todas as expectativas de Sai sobre o fato de ela partir em breve. Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira de modo educado e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. – O que você está lendo? – Perguntou enquanto buscava os títulos da enorme pilha de livros. Sai suspirou.

- Não é nada de mais, não se preocupe com isso. – Sai falou antes de apanhar um dos livros e abrí-lo, dando a conversa por encerrada. Aparentemente, Ino não gostou.

- Por que você não está com seu time? Sakura estava me falando que seu time ia tirar o dia de folga hoje, e que estavam planejando passear. – Ino falou tentada a saber o que Sai tanto lia.

- Ela não mentiu. – Sai falou enquanto parecia concentrado demais na leitura, a ponto de concordar com tudo que Ino dissesse. E Ino não gostava de ser tratada assim, não gostava **mesmo**.

- E por que você está aqui?! – Ela insisitiu em voz alta, fazendo com que a velha da livraria lhe chamasse a atenção. Ino corou e virou-se para Sai. Sai estava se irritando. Aquela menina estava começando a fazê-lo saber e entender o que era a tão falada raiva.

- Eu estou tentando ler. – Sai respondeu abaixando o livro e deixando os olhos negros a mostra. Ino suspirou.

- Fala sério... – Falou dentre um suspiro. – Por que você não conversa nem ao menos comigo? Livros não ensinam tudo que precisamos saber. – Ino falou cruzando os braços.

- E o que alguém como você poderia me ensinar? – Sai perguntou grosseiro. Ino afastou-se na mesa e escorou-se por inteiro na cadeira, emburrada.

- Com certeza mais do que você e sua grosseria sabem. – Ino falou antes de virar a cara. Sai suspirou. Como era complicado entender aquela menina. Ele fechou o livro e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa. Deu-se por vencido.

- Está bem; O que você quer? – Sai perguntou. Ino não o fitou. Apenas abaixou cabeça e murmurou algo quase inaudível.

- O que você está lendo? – Ela perguntou.

- Auto-Ajuda. – Ele respondeu logo em seguida, cortando qualquer receio. Ela o fitou de canto de olho. Nada amigável, nada amigável.

- Por que você está lendo livros de auto-ajuda? – Ino perguntou desconfiada. Sai fitou o teto. Pedia forças a Kami-sama pra poder conversar com aquela garota curiosa. Suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante. Logo, tornou a fita-la.

- Por que eu quero saber como entender melhor as pessoas. – respondeu. Ino virou-se para ele e sorriu. Pegou a pilha de livros de Sai sem pedir licença ou permissão e foi devolvendo em cada lugar com a letra correspondente ao título. Sai ergueu-se atrás dela e foi correndo, tentando impedí-la.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sai perguntou enquanto corria atrás da loira. Ino riu.

- Você não precisa de tantos livros para entender o ser humano, Sai. – Ela respondeu enquanto colocava o último livro na prateleira. Sai pareceu não entender. – Você só precisa de um. – Falou sorrindo. Sai a fitou. Ino colocou a mão sobre seu ombro e fitou a janela. Alargou um pouco seu sorriso. Virou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sai. – Já, né? – Falou antes de ir na direção da porta. Sai a chamou.

- Espere ai! – Falou antes de segurá-la pelo pulso. Ino arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Sai. – Que livro é? – Ino sorriu, satisfeita e enroscou-se no pescoço de Sai. Sai sentiu o rosto ferver e aquela sensação não era boa. Seu estômago girou e sua cabeça rodou. O que exatamente Ino lhe representava?

- Auto Biografia de Ino Yamanaka. – Ino falou antes de unir sua testa a de Sai e deixá-lo extremamente confuso. Ela sorriu, sua idéia estava certa. Soltou-se de Sai e deu alguns passos curtos e tímidos para trás antes de virar-se e sair. Sai não soube dizer o que havia acontecido. Não soube dizer o que sentiu e nem se era um sentimento comum, e nem se dava para descrevê-lo, apenas deu um meio sorriso e foi na direção da estante.

- Eu vou procurar por este livro. – Falou antes de pegar um de seus livros de auto-ajuda de volta. – Como as pessoas demonstram seus sentimensot por palavras. – Murmurou. – Pode ser que funcione mais uma vez. – Falou antes de ir na direção de uma das mesas da livraria.

_xox_

_Não sou SaIno de carteirinha, mas experimentei fazer uma com eles. (:_

_Realmente penso que numa livraria, Ino seria mais irritante. Como será ler com uma pessoa tagarelando no seu ouvido? Misterioso..._

_Enfim, essa fic vai de presente pra tia Thá além de ser do 30 cookies como a grande maioria e tal, enfim, e que venha o 30 cookies, só começo a postar quando acabar todas as 30! __\\o_

_Reviews?*-*'_


End file.
